One Day
by PaladinDragon
Summary: Yugi, a loner, is suspicious when Yami, an outgoing emo, suddenly takes an interest in him. He expects betrayal, but can't help but hope Yami is everything he needs. Another high school romance. YxYY, YYxS, RxB Finished
1. One Who Travels

Paladin: Here is an almost forgotten inspiration that struck me in high school, all the way back in junior year. I just recently found the idea sheet I had for it and decided to start it seriously. Maybe I can get it done before I loose inspiration. -

* * *

One Day  
Chapter One  
One Who Travels 

The five boys lay in various positions throughout the room. Two, Joey and Ryou, lay on the floor among blankets, both asleep already. Bakura sat in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall with a bottle balanced on his knee. Yami and Seto lay on the bed together, Yami being closer to Bakura. Seto was sleep, but Yami wasn't. He looked angry about something, and Bakura decided now would be a good time to provoke him.

"Hey, Yami." He whispered. He didn't want to wake Ryou, which was easy to do since he tended to be a light sleeper.  
"What?" Yami murmured back.  
"Up for a dare?" He looked up, crimson eyes on fire. Ryou was the only one out of the group that hadn't been drinking that night.

"Of course. Are you that interested in putting that dress back on?" Bakura growled softly, thinking about their last dare.

"Whatever. You know that guy in our fourth period? The one that sits in the back and never says anything?"

Yami squinted, thinking. "Yea, that teacher thought he was me that one time."

"Yup. Yugi Motou." Bakura grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura was laughing. Yami scowled harshly.

"Dammit! What does he want from me?" Yami cursed. Bakura's laughter slowly died down as more people entered the classroom.

"So, let me get this straight. You followed Yugi home and asked him out." He had to pause to chuckle at the thought. "He said no, and slammed the door in your face?"

Yami growled at him and slung his math book at Bakura's head. He missed, and the book hit the ground with a loud "Thwap!" that made the entire class turn to look at them. Yugi sunk down in his seat.

"Yea. That's right smart-ass. Now what?"

"I don't know. He probably knows about you and Kaiba."

"That's not fair! How am I supposed to get him to believe I dumped Seto without actually doing it?"

"Hey, that's not my problem." Bakura's eyes glowed. "I just dared you to sleep with the guy." Yami gave him a dirty look.

"It will become your problem if Seto finds out about all this." Bakura burst into more laughter.

"But that's what is so funny! You wouldn't dare let him find out! He'd kick your ass quicker than he would mine!"

"Shut up!" Yami threw his binder at Bakura as well, missing again. The binder did manage to land on top of the book. Bakura wiped a tear from his eye.

"Where you throwing that at me?You have really bad aim."

"Yugi is a nice guy. He won't be into the one night stand scene! So how am I supposed to get him to go out with me?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Stop whining. You're Yami. Try some charm."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone up there hated him. That was the only explanation.

"Now, go ahead and get in your groups and then I'll explain further." Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed. He hated group projects with a passion. They are a shy child's worst nightmare. This time, however, was even worse. He hadn't had to go through the embarrassment of asking to work alone, or just getting stuck with someone by the teacher, no, this time the one and only Yami decided he wanted to be Yugi's partner.

Yugi glanced at Yami sideways. He was currently glaring at Bakura, a few seats up from them. They were always fighting, but seemed to be good friends. It wasn't often you saw one without the other, which surprised Yugi even more. Why hadn't they paired up like usual?

Something is up. Yugi thought as Yami noticed him looking and smiled at him. Something big and I don't like it.

"So, uh...what are we supposed to be doing again?"

"Making a cheek cell slide." Yugi replied, a little more coldly than he really meant.

"Ok. So what do you want me to do"  
Tell me why you've suddenly taken an interest in me, and tell me how to get rid of you.

Yugi smiled. "Hold this." He handed the glass slide to Yami, who promptly dropped it. The small piece of glass hit the ground and shattered into a million pieces. Yami cursed loudly, causing several looks and snickers.

"Boys! Try to be more careful." Their teacher scolded. As Yami cleaned up the broken glass, Yugi watched him, thinking.

Yami had asked him out, but everyone knew Yami was with Kaiba. Did he really think Yugi was that stupid? Yugi wanted nothing to do with Seto Kaiba.

"Sorry about that." Yami said sheepishly as he returned with a new slide.

"No problem." Yugi replied as he started on another slide.

"Alright, so we add a drop of water, a drop of iodine, and then the cells. So. Would you like to contribute your DNA, or shall I?" Yami asked. Yugi raised an eyebrow at him. Yami laughed as he picked up a toothpick. "Scrape the inside of your cheek gently." He read from the instruction sheet. He turned to Yugi and said cheerfully, "Open up."

Yugi was taken aback. "What?"

"You heard me. Open up."

"Uh...let me do it. It's nothing really." Yugi tried to grab the toothpick, but Yami jerked his hand back.

"No way. I want to. Let me do some of the work." Yami laughed at Yugi's obvious discomfort.

Yugi blushed as Yami grabbed his chin and lifted his face up.

Yugi found himself staring into Yami's eyes. He never noticed before but the color looked a little red. Yugi had always thought his eyes were brown. He found he was almost hypnotized. Yugi could feel his blush growing, a strange feeling settling in the bottom of his stomach.

Yugi gave up and opened his mouth.

Yami's gaze was intense, his eyes bright, but a little sad. Yugi thought it was a little strange, but didn't say anything as Yami swirled the toothpick in his mouth and finished the slide. Yugi watched him set the glass slide delicately in the microscope and looked through it to focus the lense.

Suddenly Yugi noticed that Yami was dressed in all black, which was against school rules. 'How does he get away with it?'

"Well, it's official." Yami straightened and motioned at the microscope. "Every part of you is perfect." Yugi blushed which caused Yami flash him a brilliant smile.

"You obviously don't know me very well." Yugi muttered, surprised he was able to speak at all.

"No, I don't really, but I'd like that to change."

Yugi frowned, looking Yami up and down quickly, not knowing exactly what to think. His words were serious, but his smile bordered on a smirk. Did he mean that? Yugi couldn't tell. He simply shook his head and started to answer the questions that were part of the lab report they were supposed to complete.

"So, what do you say? Will you be my friend?"

Yugi glanced at him as he leaned on the desk next to him. He could feel Yami's body heat. He was too close and Yugi was suddenly uncomfortable.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Yugi said softly, inching away from him slowly.

"Good! So, do you want to come with us Friday? Just a bunch of friends going to the movies."

"Um..."

"Perfect! I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

The bell rang at that moment, and Yami was gone before Yugi could protest.

'Oh, great.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I finally got him to agree to go out with me." Yami said triumphantly. He lay across Bakura's bed and put his hands under his head.

"Big f-ing deal, you've still got to get in his pants."

"Yeah, yeah, all in time." Bakura sat cross-legged on the floor, smoking. He wasn't supposed to be doing that in the house anymore. Not only did his parents not like it, but Ryou was allergic to the smoke. They had been fighting again, however, so Bakura was pretending like he didn't care.

"What were you and Ryou fighting over, anyway?" Yami asked, just to break the silence.

"None of your damn business." Was the rough reply. Ryou must have really pissed him off.

"Yeah, whatever." Yami said, rolling paraell to the edge of the bed. "Bakura, can I ask you something?" Bakura grunted, not looking up from the floor. "Why did you dare me to do this in the first place? Are you trying to get me away from Seto?"

Bakura looked up, eyebrow raised. "You're such a girl, Yami."

"Look who's talking, Mr. Braid." Yami said bitterly, giving Bakura's braided hair a tug. Bakura scowled and swatted his hand away."What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, you better get in a better mood. Why don't you just go and apologize to Ryou? We all know it was probably your fault anyway." Yami laughed.

"You don't know anything!" Bakura said heatedly.

"Tell me what happened. Come on, I'm your best friend."

Bakura looked like he had swallowed a lemon. "He said he loves me."

"Wow, that's great! What's the problem?"

"That's just it. He really meant it. He wants to make it permanent."

"What, like, get married? Can you even do that? Besides, you're both still in high school!"

"That's my point. When I told him that, he thought I meant I don't...feel the same way." Bakura finished quickly. "But, I really do. 'Forever' scares me though, what if I screw it up?"

Yami shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, except--" He pointed at the phone on the table beside the bed. "Tell him that. Now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi though over his conversation with Yami as he got ready for bed. Yes, Yami was very attractive. Yugi had always thought so, even before Yugi officially admitted to himself he didn't like girls. He didn't know if anyone else knew or not, didn't really care.

'You're just going as friends, remember?' Yugi couldn't help it, he was excited. There was a soft knock at his door.

"Hey, Yugi." His grandfather pushed his door open.

"Yeah?" Yugi sat down on his bed.

"Are you okay? You seem a little distracted."

"No, I'm fine. I'm going out Friday night, okay?"

"Oh, really?" Yugi tried not to sigh as his grandfather grinned at him.

"It's not like that! I'm just going out with some friends." Yugi shrugged. "No big deal."

"Alright. I'm going Saturday to visit your mother, do you want to come this time?" His smile faded.

Yugi hesitated before he answered. "No. Thanks anyway." He nodded and closed the door. Yugi lay backwards and rubbed his eyes.

'Why are things so complicated?'

* * *

Paladin: Gosh, that is a long chapter! The next one probably won't be as long. Maybe. Heh, so, was it boring? 


	2. Alone and Unwelcome

Paladin: Wow, I think that's the most reviews I've ever gotten at one time! Thank you everyone. Here is chapter two in all its unedited glory.

* * *

One Day

Chapter Two

Alone and Unnoticed

The light hurt his eyes. "I'm so glad its Friday." Yami murmured as he stepped into the shower. He shivered when the water hit his skin. Seto's shower never got hot enough for him. He needed to hurry, or he was going to be late for school. Yami found himself hurrying. _Why am I so excited?_ Then he remembered. He had a date with Yugi tonight. Just thinking about it brought a smile. He was dying to know if Yugi was as innocent as he seemed.

-----

Bakura looked up, surprised to see Ryou stalking towards him. He just had time to realize he looked extremely pissed about something, before he slammed his books down on the table and said, "What the hell where you thinking?" Bakura automatically scowled, crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Yami are playing with someone's life!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow and Ryou sat down in the desk next to him, completely frustrated. "Don't look at me like that; you know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" There was a pause, Bakura still playing dumb.

"The dare!" Ryou practically screamed.

"Tell the entire world." Bakura motioned at a couple of people who had stopped talking a couple of seats ahead of them to look.

"I don't care! It is not right for you to be doing this!"

"Not right? Come on, I'm doing them both a favor."

"You don't even know Yugi. How could you possibly think that?"

"He's never been out with anyone, has he?"

"Maybe not, but still, how do you even know he likes boys and not girls?"

"Have you seen the way he stares at Yami? It doesn't take a rocket scientist, Ryou."

Ryou ran a hand through his hair. "What about Yami? He is supposed to be with Seto."

"Seto is…" Bakura trailed off, looking away, not meeting Ryou's gaze. Ryou frowned and leaned forward. Lowering his voice, he said, "You feel guilty for setting them up, don't you?"

Bakura shrugged. "I just don't think they are right for each other."

"Aw, that's kinda sweet, 'Kura… in a completely twisted sort of way."

"I know, but Yami is so stubborn. He won't admit when he's wrong."

"Hmm, that sounds familiar." Ryou muttered as he stood and grabbed his books. "We're going with them tonight."

"What? No way!"

"Uh, he will not go with Yami by himself, he feels intimidated by Yami, and besides, didn't Yami say we were going?"

"I guess." Ryou gave him a dirty look.

"Don't get any crazy ideas, either. I'll see you later." He said, pop kissed Bakura and ran out the door as the bell was ringing; smiling at a group of girls he almost ran into in the process. Bakura just grinned to himself.

-----

"Stay here today." He was pouting? It wasn't very convincing.

"No way, Seto. I'm going to fail everything if I skip any more. And I really want to graduate this year." Yami was almost through the bedroom door when Seto's hand on his arm stopped him. He put an arm around him, drawing him close. He tried to kiss Yami, but he pulled back, not completely breaking free.

"Please?" He asked slowly. He didn't want to make him mad yet. He wasn't going to like Yami going out tonight without him anyway. So, that's why he gave in and let Seto pull him back into the room.

-----

"Are you alright?" Bakura asked as he slung an arm around Ryou's neck. "You've been really quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yami replied, sticking his hands in his pockets. Since Yugi lived downtown, they had decided to just walk from Bakura's house. Yami was starting to regret this decision. Dark clouds had rolled in earlier, and it looked like it was going to pour.

"This is it." Yami said as they came upon the Game Shop and Yugi's apartment.

"Try to cheer up, okay Yami? We don't want to scare Yugi." Ryou teased as Yami pulled the door open.

-----

Yugi swallowed the last of his nerves as he came down the steps to find Yami, Ryou, and Bakura had already arrived. He tried to smile to hide his nerves. The three teenagers that stood before him were all dressed in black, complete with silver jewelry and pieces of leather here and there. Ryou even had on some eyeliner. Yugi relaxed a little when he saw Yami's welcoming smile, glad he had chosen dark clothing similar to theirs.

"Hi, Yugi. Ready to go?" Yami said playfully.

"Sure." Yugi replied, locking the door behind him as he stepped outside.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Bakura poked at Yugi, "You're not going to be all _quiet_ on us, now are you?"

Yugi fought with a blush and managed to win. "Probably, why? Got a problem with that?"

"Oh, Yami!" Ryou said before Bakura could reply, "There has been a change in plans, Bakura has decided he does want to go to a movie tonight. Is it okay if we tag along with you guys?"

The last question was directed at Yugi, who nodded his consent. He was glad secretly, very glad. Not only did he not want to be totally alone with Yami, he was afraid to be. Besides-hadn't Yami said this was just going out with friends?

Bakura and Ryou moved in front of Yugi and Yami. Feeling nervous because he knew he was supposed to talk to Yami, he glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He was surprised to see Yami staring back. _How long has he been doing that?_

"What?" Yami asked, smiling. Yugi decided to trust his instincts and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Nothing. Why did you not come to school today? Are you sick?"

Yami's smile faltered for an instant, and Yugi wondered if he had said something wrong.

"I'm sorry. I know you were probably looking for me."

"Oh, it's no big deal." Yugi said softly, not really realizing Yami had avoided answering both his questions.

"So, Yugi. We have been going to school together-in the same class, no less-for about what, twelve years now? And I don't know a thing about you, other than you like to be by yourself apparently, and you like to read."

Yugi looked up, a little surprised. "How did you-"

"What, every time I look at you, there is some type of book in your hand. I even caught you reading your math textbook once. So," Yami said, moving a little closer. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Yugi could feel a blush starting. _Is all I'm going to do is blush?_

-----

Yami and Ryou were laughing, Bakura was scowling, and Yugi was smiling.

"Shut up, you guys! I didn't see the frickin' step! You two were acting like it's funny I almost broke my neck.

"But it was!" Ryou gasped, "You should have seen your face!" Bakura sniffed.

"Yugi is a way better friend than you guys. He appreciates my worth."

Yugi giggled which caused Ryou and Yami to erupt again.

"Whatever! He's laughing at you too! He's just too polite to show it!"

"That's exactly my point." They stopped outside of Yugi's house.

"I'm going home! See ya Yugi." He waved and kept walking.

"Hey, Bakura! Wait!" Bakura didn't slow, causing Ryou to sigh.

"Oh, great, now he's pouting. I better go too. Bye Yugi, Yami. It was fun!" He shouted as he ran after him.

Yami shook his head as he watched them go, placing a hand on Yugi's back as they walked to the door. Yugi was a little confused. Suddenly it felt like electricity was running through his veins.

"See? I'm not that bad, to be around am I?" Yami teased him.

"Of course not."

"Now, tell me your motives." It was right on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't make himself say it. He couldn't make himself ruin the moment.

"Well good. I guess I'll see you…Monday maybe?" Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Bye." Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi's cheek quickly, jumping down the step and starting up the sidewalk at the brisk pace.

Yugi was stunned.

"Goodbye Yami." He whispered to himself, wondering at the feelings swimming in his chest.

And, for a change, he didn't try to make them go away.

* * *

Paladin: Hope it was okay. Thanks! 


	3. Silhouetted

Paladin: Thanks for the comments. This is probably the fastest I've ever updated. : Heh, I hope you like it.

* * *

One Day

Chapter Three

Silhouetted

----------

Yugi opened the door reluctantly. His grandfather pushed past him, dripping from the rain outside.

"Oh, Yugi is something wrong?" The man asked as he shrugged off his raincoat and kicked off his shoes. Yugi followed him to the kitchen.

"No. How is…" he paused, then continued when his grandfather gave him a look. "…she?" Yugi tried not to wince. Even now, after all that had happened, he still couldn't call her mother.

"She is doing a lot better. You should come with me. She would like to see you." Was the reply, Solomon pulled a cup from a cabinet and filled it with the hot coffee from the pot. Once again, he thanked whoever listened he had such a considerate grandson.

"I know." He is being quiet again. The archeologist hated when he got like that. Once he stopped showing emotions it was hard to get him to start again. He turned around, not surprised to see Yugi gripping the back of the chair with his gaze on the ground.

"Yugi-"

"I know you are going to say I should work on forgiving her, but I can't just yet. I know it's selfish and probably wrong, but I can't help it."

Solomon pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it some more?" Yugi shook his head quickly and simply walked away, his pace quick. He took a sip of his drink and let him go. He couldn't force him.

-----

Yugi collapsed on his bed, throwing both arms over his head. He closed his eyes. He was not going to cry because he was not going to feel. He was not going to remember. He was not going to hurt anymore.

-----

It was still raining outside an hour and a half later when the phone rang. Yugi cracked his eyes open, not wanting to open them at all. The ringing abruptly stopped and Yugi hoped whoever it was decided to give up and let the Motou's live in peace. A ringing phone usually always meant bad news-another trip to an 'interesting' corner of the world, although a certain grandfather was supposed to be retired, or even news about a mother's breakdown.

Yugi hated the phone with a passion.

"Yugi! Phone!"

_What now?_

He picked up the receiver beside his bed and heard the other phone click as his grandfather hung up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yugi?" It was Yami's deep voice coming through the speaker. Yugi suddenly realized how frayed his nerves really were.

"Yeah?"

"Did I wake you up or something?" He asked hurriedly.

"No, no." Yugi lied smoothly, wishing Yami would get on with it.

"Okay. Good. Listen, I was wondering if you would like to do something tonight. Just you and me this time."

_I thought I said I wouldn't date you?_

Yugi tossed a few excuses around in his head before dismissing them. He decided he was too tired to lie. A sudden fire exploded in his stomach. _Don't I deserve to be happy? _He thought angrily, temporarily subduing his demons.

"Yeah, sure. What did you have in mind?"

-----

Yugi couldn't believe he had agreed to go out again. He couldn't believe it. Someone he had a crush on forever was finally taking interest in him. Yugi had heard f this happening, but never thought it could happen to him. Yami apparently really wanted to get to know him.

Yugi smiled to himself with these thoughts. He finished buttoning the black shirt as he walked down the stairs. His mood had steadily improved since this morning. He passed the kitchen where his grandfather was putting away the dishes he just washed.

"Oh, Yugi?" Yugi stuck his head inside the door.

"What?"

"I promised your mother I would visit her again this weekend."

"Are you going tonight?" His grandfather turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" He asked. He sounded amused.

"I have a date tonight." Yugi said, feeling himself blush.

"Okay. I may not be home till after midnight. Try to make it back before it gets too late, alright?"

Yugi laughed, promised he would, and disappeared out the door.

-----

It had been a week since Yami had befriended Yugi, and Yugi had agreed to go on an actual date. He had not seen Seto all week, so he was hoping that he and Yami had actually split. Something told him that was probably too much to ask for, but he hoped anyway. He didn't really want to bring it up and ask Yami either, because it was an awkward subject and Yugi wasn't sure how to go about it.

So, when he found himself alone on his doorstep with Yami, he knew he really should be saying goodbye instead of leading him to the back of the house.

"I like your place, Yugi. It's not too big, not too small. Just perfect." Yami somehow made the seemingly innocent comment sound dirty. Embarrassed, Yugi said,

"Uh, thanks. I'll be right back." Yami nodded and Yugi disappeared around a corner and down a hallway. Yami plopped down on the couch to wait. It sounded like Yugi was making a phone call. He could hear him dialing.

Yami knew they were alone, and would be for a while. He also knew this was his chance. Now that the moment was here he felt nervous. As much as he hated to admit it, he actually kind of liked Yugi, and was afraid of breaking his heart.

Normally, this would have stopped him. Yami didn't think of himself as a bad person, but Yugi seemed to want him as well. It wasn't like Yugi hung all over him. _Exactly the opposite._ Yami thought, amused. In fact, he always shied away from his touch. He was quiet, refused to be touched or even talk over anyone, but every now and then he would look at Yami in a certain way, and their was no doubt in Yami's mind that Yugi wanted him. His eyes said it all.

At first he thought Yugi was just being stuck up, but as he spent more time and got to know him a little better, he realized Yugi was a normal guy. He was just extremely shy and quiet. That turned most people off from him, he had explained. Yami found it charming. Yugi wasn't trying to prove himself constantly or didn't have to be the center of attention. In fact, Yugi didn't really seem to care one way or another about what anyone thought of him…as long as he didn't have to talk to them.

"What are you smiling about?" Yugi asked as he came back into the room and sat down next to Yami, closer than the latter would have expected. Raising an eyebrow at his boldness, Yami replied, "Nothing. Just thinking."

Yugi just smiled at him sleepily. He had been winding down for about an hour now, Yami had noticed. It was kind of strange how energetic he had been earlier, since he was so sluggish now. Maybe he was getting tired?

"Are you alright?" Yami asked when he lay his head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He looked sad again. Yami decided to find out why.

"Why do you look so sad?"

Yugi blinked, obviously surprised by his bluntness. He just shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Is it wrong to just feel down sometimes?" Yami shrugged.

"I don't know." Maybe he should learn to keep his big mouth shut?

"Do you ever get that way?" Yugi looked over. His eyes were shiny. Yami thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Yugi sighed. "You don't understand, do you?"

Yami raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant.

"No, it's okay. Sorry I even asked. It's none of my business anyway." A tense silence followed, Yami becoming more and more uncomfortable. Finally, just to relieve the tension, he reached over and grabbed one of Yugi's yellow spikes, twisting it around his fingers.

"I don't want you to be so shy around me. You need to relax." Yugi smiled and his entire face lit up. It was like someone flipped a switch. Yami still felt a little bad.

"I'll try, but don't be disappointed if I don't change much, okay?" He said this like he was telling the punch line to a joke he thought was funny, then he laughed gently.

Yami chuckled, leaning in to kiss Yugi casually. He turned away before he got there, though, gasping unwillingly. Yugi blushed and Yami had the grace to look ashamed.

Yami very gently placed a hand on either side of Yugi's face and turned the other boy's head around. Grinning, Yami whispered, "Sorry."

Yugi wasn't sure what to say. He hated that feeling with a passion. It felt like the words were strangling him.

"I guess I should go, huh?"

So, Yugi decided to take action instead. Yugi rushed forward and kissed Yami chastely. Confused at Yugi's advance, Yami decided to play it off and smirked. "Wasn't that bad, was it?"

The expression on Yugi's face was strange. Yami couldn't quite say what feeling he saw there. Frowning, Yami decided not to push his luck.

"I'd better get going, alright? I'll call you." Yugi shook his head, and managed to smile.

* * *

Paladin: I think I'll stop right there. Thanks! 


	4. Against An Orange Horizon

Paladin: Well, this one took a little longer. Sorry for the delay everyone. Finals are next week, and I'm nervous about them. Anyway, the only reason I use the name Anzu instead of Tea is that I can't make that accent mark, and it drives me crazy. And, I really don't like the name Tea. So sorry if it bothers you.

Towards the end of this chapter, there is a flashback scene. Everything that happened the day before will be italicized for clarity.

'_These are thoughts.'_

_This is a flashback._

It sounds more complicated than it is, I think. Thank you!

* * *

One Day

Chapter Four

Against An Orange Horizon

Yami found himself in Seto's bedroom a few hours later. He was alone at the moment, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, and listening to the water running in the bathroom.

He was so confused. He didn't know how to feel about Yugi. Yugi acted like he was crazy about Yami one minute, and like he was afraid of him the next. '_Now that I think about it…it's probably got to do with Seto._'

Yami turned his gaze towards the door as Seto opened it and walked through, dressed in boxers and toweling his hair. '_Speak of the devil.'_

Yami grinned as Seto fell down beside him. "What are you grinning about?" He asked Yami almost playfully.

"Nothing."

"You look like you know something I don't."

Yami shook his head. "I was just thinking about something."

"Tell me." Yami could see Seto was very sleepy. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"You really want to know?" He grunted in response, already looking interest. Yami kissed the corner of his mouth and lay back to go to sleep as well. He managed it without much trouble.

---------

"Hey, did you do it yet?"

Bakura asked as soon as Yami walked through the door.

"Hi, nice to see you, too." Yami replied bitterly. He brushed by Ryou, who had opened the door for him and plopped down on the couch. Ryou joined him and picked up his textbook from the coffee table, intending to ignore the other two.

"Well?"

"No." Yami looked very ill tempered. Bakura grinned from his chair across from them.

"Did you actually go home last night, then?" Yami made a face.

"Of course not."

Bakura laughed. "Your parents are going to forget what you look like."

"Good. The only problem is, I think Seto is starting to forget too." Bakura just laughed and Ryou rolled his eyes. Yami tried to glance over the top of Ryou's book. The structures drawn on the page looked like the holes in a honeycomb. "What the hell are you reading?"

Ryou looked up. "Our homework assignment." Bakura looked confused. "Steroids? Structure of cholesterol? Glycerophospholipids? Remember?"

Yami blinked. "Sorry I asked."

Ryou just shook his head, diverting his gaze back to his book. "Both of you are hopeless."

"Hey! I study!"

"Copying my homework does not count as studying."

"He has you there." Yami pointed out, amused. Bakura crossed his arms, frowning.

"You two are so funny." There was a short silence only broken y the sound of dripping water coming from the kitchen.

"Do you think that…" Yami started, but trailed off.

"What?" Bakura asked, so bored he had actually picked up one of Ryou's notebooks and started scribbling something.

"Just in theory…do you think I should, I don't know…" Yami found he was embarrassed. "…dump Seto?"

Ryou and Bakura shared a look. It was quick, but Yami saw, and was curious about it. Before he could comment, however, Bakura asked, "Why? Are you thinking about it?"

Why did he sound so eager anyway?

Ryou rolled his eyes. "What Bakura means, is, he thinks it's a thought worth thinking over, right?"

"Um, yeah, I think so."

"Why?" Ryou looked down and Bakura shrugged.

"You tell me." Bakura said slyly.

"I don't know. Forget it."

Bakura actually looked disappointed.

Yami wasn't quite ready to admit it to anyone but himself, just yet, but, he really liked being around Yugi. A lot.

----------

Yugi was excited. '_He kissed me. What does that mean? He likes me?'_

He was confused as well. He knew that he and yami weren't an official couple, but just the memories of Saturday night refreshed this warmth in his middle.

Even other people noticed the difference. Ryou had fought through the crowd to sit next to him earlier that morning. There had been a meeting in the cafeteria before school and another scheduled for after school that everyone was supposed to attend.

"Something wrong?" He had asked, not being able to keep the smile from his voice.

"Of course not. Why?" Yugi had replied.

"You seem to be in a really good mood, is all." Ryou said suspiciously, but the effect was ruined by his grin. Yugi shrugged.

"I'm actually a little confused."

"About what?" Ryou felt worry starting in his stomach. He couldn't help but feel this whole thing was really unstable, and he knew it was wrong. He only hoped that no one ended up too hurt in the end.

"Yami, and what he's up to."

Ryou was shocked. Could Yugi already know about the dare that started all this? "What he's up to?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Why he's suddenly taken an interest to me, of all people. I mean, don't get me wrong," he held up his hand when Ryou started to speak, "I'm not necessarily complaining. It just seems a little too good to be true."

"Oh, come on, Yugi. Don't be so down on yourself! You're really sweet and smart, and you're not bad-looking either." Ryou laughed as Yugi looked away, not knowing if he should be embarrassed or not.

"Uh, thanks. I think." Yugi laughed with Ryou, and Ryou made a mental note to have a talk with Yami.

----------

Yami slipped into fourth period science, trying not to draw to much attention to himself. Bakura, however, was having none of it, and started as soon as Yami sat down after handing his note to their teacher.

"You're late again." Bakura's eyes went wide. "Holy-"

"Shut up." Yami said sullenly. He had obviously been in some kind of fight. His right eye was red and there was a bruise on his cheek. His knuckles were bruised on the hand he used to wave Bakura away.

"What happened to you?" Bakura murmured as the teacher started her lesson for the second time that day.

"I got into a fight." Yami said dully, wishing Bakura would just leave him alone.

"With who, smart ass? It wasn't Kaiba…I'll kill him for you if you want…"

"No, no. It wasn't him. It was Joey Wheeler." Yami finally admitted when he saw his friend wasn't going to drop it.

Bakura sat back in his seat, looking confused. He didn't say anything else for the rest of the period, although Yami knew this wasn't over yet. He was so preoccupied he forgot to ask Bakura why Yugi was absent from his desk.

Just as he expected, as soon as the bell rang signaling the end of class, he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled down the hallway towards the band room.

"Bakura!" Yami protested as he shoved him out the exit doors and led him outside to the alley between the school and the gym.

"I assume it's a long story, so I waited. Now, tell me."

Seeing no way out of this, he sighed forcefully and dropped to the ground, leaning his back against the brick wall.

----------

_Yami let himself into Kaiba's office after he left Bakura's house Sunday afternoon. He knew he would probably be ignored or even brushed off, but he wanted to see Seto. He was still a little worried about his feelings. Somehow he just wasn't as excited around Seto anymore._

_Of course, today was different._

_Instead of finding his boyfriend alone behind the desk, he found him in front of the tall windows, arms around someone else. _

_Yami stopped, his mouth opened to form a greeting. They broke apart, both looking ashamed of themselves._

----------

"So, what did you do?" Bakura asked, shocked. This is what he did not want. True, he wanted Yami away from Seto, but he didn't want him getting hurt in the process.

"I didn't know what to do. So I just left."

"It looks like a little more than that happened." Bakura said, pointing at the discoloration on Yami's face. Yami gave him a sour look before continuing.

----------

_Joey caught up to him at the door._

"_Wait, Yami, please let me explain." Yami, still speechless, just threw a desperate look towards the blond and grabbed the door. For whatever reason, Joey reached out and grabbed Yami's arm._

_That was all Yami could take. Not really realizing what he was doing, he swung backwards, hitting Joey square in the jaw. Stunned, Joey struck back, more a reflex than in retaliation. His throw, however, knocked him off balance and Yami had no trouble using Joey's own momentum to push him down and out of the way._

----------

"Damn it all! I miss everything!" Bakura laughed, picking up Yami's bruised hand. "Is this from socking him in the face?!"

Yami yanked his hand back. Was that respect he saw glowing in Bakura's eyes? He shuddered. "Don't get excited. I hit the wall in my room a couple hours later. It's just so frustrating! I feel so stupid."

Bakura sat back, looking smug. Before he could say anything, though, Yami spoke.

"Don't-even-think-about-saying-it. I-know." He ground out between his teeth. Bakura only laughed. "Where is Yugi?"

"I don't know. Ryou came and got him earlier to help with…something. I don't know, something school-related maybe?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Senior prom is tomorrow night. Remember? We've had to hear the cheerleaders squeal about it in the morning announcements for the passed two weeks?" Bakura looked thoughtful, but shrugged. "You really are hopeless!" Yami muttered as he stood, dusting the back of his pants before setting off to find Yugi.

"I am not!" Bakura called after him. Maybe everything was going to work out better than planned?

----------

Yugi had no idea why he had allowed Anzu to talk him into climbing up this ladder. He was going to fall and break his neck, simple and easy as that. _'Why can't I learn to say no every once in a while?'_ He thought as it rattled again.

"Yugi, your side needs to go up a little!" Anzu called cheerfully oblivious to Yugi's discomfort. They were trying to hang a large banner that read '2007' in big, glittery letters against the back wall of the gym. Upstairs, Ryou was with another group making table decorations a few feet from the railing. He could hear them talking from his position.

The ladder rattled yet again as Yugi looked up to the heavens – well, the gym ceiling – and asked the nearest support beam for help. The railing that surrounded the second floor was just a couple inches above him.

'_Maybe I could grab that if I start to fall?'_

"Yugi! Are you listening to me?" Anzu called.

'_No.'_

"Yes!"

"That's perfect! Tie it right there." Yugi mentally cursed when he realized he would need both hands for the job, which meant he would have to realease his one handed death grip on the ladder. After a second of shifting, he finally managed to brace himself in what he deemed a somewhat safe position and get the strings tied. He had just congratulated himself on _not_ falling off the damn thing and making a fool of himself when he almost did just that.

"I would have made Anzu do that if I were you." Yugi yelped and almost let go out of pure shock. The voice was practically in his ear. He looked up to see Yami leaning over the rail, with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah, well, she asked me to do it." Yugi frowned. "what happened to you?" Yami shook his head.

"Do you want to talk about it here?" Yugi turned red. He could actually feel it creep up his neck.

"No, I'd rather not." Yami chuckled.

"Then come down and I'll explain. I also have something I want to ask you." He disappeared and Yugi smiled, he came off the ladder confidently. Now he felt like he couldn't fall, if he did he would just float away.

* * *

Paladin: Yeah, I know, what a lame ending! Next chapter coming soon! 


	5. I Just Wanted

Paladin: Well, it's been awhile. Sorry for the wait. Hope everyone had a good Christmas. I'm going to cut this one a bit short. My arms are killing me. It's tough trying to become a Guitar Hero.

* * *

One Day

Chapter Five

I Just Wanted

Yugi reached up shyly, running his finger tips down Yami's jaw. "That's awful." He whispered. Yami chuckled.

"It's not that bad." Yugi looked up. Did he look a little hopeful? "Yugi, now that…Seto and I aren't together, would you want to…" Yami threw his head back and took a breath. Why was he stuttering? He felt so nervous for some reason. It felt like he had swallowed a handful of butterflies since he had grabbed Yugi and brought him outside so they could be alone.

Yugi, luckily, knew what he meant and decided to take some pressure off him. He already knew what he was going to say anyway.

"Be your new boyfriend?" Yami ginned and nodded, and was totally shocked when Yugi shook his head.

"No." He said quickly, and walked away.

Just like that.

_What?_

-----

Yami came stalking across the schoolyard towards Bakura who was leaning up against the big oak tree swatting at a bee half-heartedly. It looked like Ryou, who was sitting on one of the tree's roots, was trying to quiz him on something.

"What is the difference between an acid and a base?" Ryou asked as Yami stopped in front of them.

"Uh, one of them burns."

"You're so smart." Ryou said dully, closing his book and looking up.

"Did you tell him?" Yami demanded, crossing his arms.

Bakura swatted the bee lazily, looking at him from the corner of his eye. "Huh?"

"You know what I mean. Did you tell him about the dare?"

"No," Bakura frowned. "Did you?" he asked Ryou, who flushed.

"No. Why?"

"He knows I broke up with Seto, but he still turns me down."

"Maybe you should just forget it for a while."

"You don't understand."

"I don't, Yami, but I don't think I'm the only one." Yami rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Just be careful!" Ryou called after him.

They watched Yami walk away with his head down.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him." Bakura said slowly. Ryou looked up at him sideways.

"I just have a bad feeling."

"Maybe, but at least Yami is pretty much through with Seto right?"

Suddenly the bee got its revenge on Bakura and stung him. He yelped and managed to trip on the tree roots, falling flat on his back. Ryou just sighed and shook his head.

He wasn't so sure.

-----

"Go away."

Yami couldn't believe who was on his doorstep.

"Please just hear me out for a moment?"

The very fact that he was here coupled with the 'please' thrown in his request brought Yami outside. He closed the door on his mother's voice yelling at him and sat down next to Seto Kaiba on the step.

"What did you want to say?" Yami asked quietly.

"I was going to tell you, I promise I was. I wish you could have found out another way."

Yami stared at him.

"I haven't been totally honest with you either." Seto raised an eyebrow and suddenly Yami was nervous again. "I've sort of started to fall for someone else."

Yami could see a hardness in Seto's eyes suddenly that he had never noticed before. He seemed to struggle for a moment, then he said, "When?"

"A few weeks ago."

"I should have known." There was quiet for a while, then they both smiled.

"We are pathetic, aren't we?" Yami asked, chuckling at his situation.

"Very." Seto agreed. "This is probably better for both of us."

"Yeah."

They each said a quick goodbye, and Yami watched as Seto walked away. As soon as he turned the corner, Yami slammed his fist into the concrete next him, cursed under his breath, and then burst into tears.

-----

"Hey, Yugi, are you alright?"

Yugi smiled brightly. He was the picture of happiness. "Yes, I'm fine."

He could tell it was just a charade. Not wanting to pry, however, he let Yugi run by him and up the stairs to his room.

'_Why did you turn Yami down? You like him don't you? You want to get to know him. You are attracted to him. So why?'_

Yugi fell across his bed, closing his eyes and groaning. A headache had started behind his eyes and wasn't getting better. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. Instead, he pushed himself up and went to spend some time with his grandfather. Maybe he could find something to take his mind off Yami.

-----

"I feel bad for Yami." Ryou murmured from beneath the blankets. Bakura pressed his forehead into the cool glass of the window.

"Yeah, I know. Why do you think Yugi refuses to have anything to do with Yami? He obviously likes him."

"Yugi is shy." Ryou replied, pushing back the blanket from his face so he could see his lover silhouetted in the window. "He doesn't know how to take Yami's attention."

Bakura leaned back. "I don't get it."

-----

The next day, Yugi made the decision to skip school easily. He never even thought twice about it. Waking to the sun in his eyes, and his alarm clock ringing he decided he just didn't feel like bothering with it today. It was Friday, after all. So he shut off his clock and rolled over, throwing his blanket over his head.

----

Yami felt like he had been hit in the head with a brick. He touched his temple gently as he climbed out of his own bed for the first time in about a month.

'_Has it really been that long since I've slept in my own house?'_

Between Seto and Bakura, it was possible. Yami noticed he felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It was almost as if he was relieved about something. He glanced at the clock.

It was almost six a.m. Yami struggled to remember what day it was, found he didn't really care, and went to shower.

* * *

Paladin: Okay, not much happens. This chapter was supposed to be two pages longer, but I decided just now I really don't like the scene in them and want to change it. So, till next chapter, thanks! 


	6. To Belong

Paladin: Without further ado… …

* * *

One Day

Chapter Six

To Belong

"Are you sick?"

Yugi shrugged as he answered. "Not really."

He had gotten out of bed an hour and a half later, feeling better than he had in days. His grandfather gave him a strange look. Yugi's moods seemed even more fickle than usual. Something was going on, and he intended to find out what.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Yugi looked up from his bowl of cereal.

"Huh?"

"You just seem in a really good mood suddenly, is all. I don't want you to loose it."

"Oh." Yugi smiled. "It's nothing." But his smile and blush gave him away.

"Sure. This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that date you had the other night?"

"Maybe." Yugi shrugged. "I'm kind of confused."

"About what?"

"Whether or not I can trust him enough to commit to him."

"Him, huh?" Solomon chuckled when Yugi blushed crimson. He would never understand teenagers. "Well, it seems like you really like him. Why not give it a shot? At least you won't be confused anymore."

Yugi looked away and started to play with his spoon, deep in thought.

"I think I will." He said finally. "Maybe I've been a little too hard on him."

0000000000

Yugi felt like he was intruding. He was currently standing behind a tree, a little distance up the trail from Yami. Yami was sitting under a larger tree next to the small stream that runs through the middle of this park. He looked deep in thought. He didn't want to disturb him, but he would have to walk by him, however, to continue down the trail.

He had no idea why he was hesitating. Scolding himself under his breath, he started towards Yami.

0000000000

"Hi."

Yami looked up, pulled from his thoughts by Yugi's soft voice. He immediately smiled. "Hey Yugi." He motioned to the ground beside him. "Want to sit down for awhile?"

Yugi found himself sitting when he could have easily made some excuse. He faintly wondered why he didn't. "I thought you would be in school."

"I could say the same for you."

Yugi shrugged. "You could. Sorry. I don't mean to bother you."

"You're not. I was just thinking about some things."

"Like what?" Yugi asked tentatively.

"Actually, I was wondering why you turned me down. "Twice."

Yugi looked down. "You were taken the first time." He mumbled.

"True. Do you like me?" Yami asked, turning so he could look straight at Yugi.

"Yes." His answer was simple, but he looked up when he said it and met Yami's gaze. Yami did not doubt him.

"I really like you too." They smiled, falling into silence for a moment.

"You are very quiet, aren't you?" Yami said finally, teasing.

"It's easier."

Yami was confused about this statement. What did he mean by that? To Yami's surprise, Yugi continued. "I don't want to be the center of attention. I don't like to be noticed often."

"You wear that hairstyle, but don't want to be noticed?"

Yugi giggled, leaning back against the tree. Yami was glad he was starting to relax around him. They were silent again. Yami was just relishing the feeling of being so close to someone.

A quick shared glance was all the invitation that he need to lean over and meet Yugi in a kiss. He kept it gentle and chase until Yugi leaned into him. Yami broke away first, but Yugi actually grabbed the front of Yami's shirt and pulled him back for another kiss. When they broke apart this time, Yami whispered, "Want to come to my place for a while?"

Yugi just smiled and Yami's heart skipped a beat.

000000000

Yami had him by the wrist leading him upstairs before he knew it. He closed his bedroom door behind him.

"Are we alone?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Yep." Yugi sat on the edge of Yami's messy bed and smiled up at him. "Dad doesn't live here. Mom's at work."

Yugi very nearly panicked when Yami pushed his shoulder, laying him out on his bed, and climbed on top of him. He fought his nervousness off, however, focusing instead on Yami's palm pressed against his waist and the way his lips felt pressed to his own. Yugi reached up and let his hands fall on Yami's hips. Not knowing what else to do, he slipped his hands up Yami's shirt, not stopping till he reached his shoulders.

"Your skin is really soft." Yugi murmured which caused Yami to chuckle and pull away.

"Thanks." Yugi blushed deeply, but smiled when Yami swiftly pulled his shirt over his head.

_Oh, man, he looks so good…_ He was attacked by another bout of shyness suddenly, but all conscience thought was swiftly cleared from his head when another kiss was placed on his lips. Letting his fingers trail up Yami's back once more, he was surprised when Yami made a small sound in the back of his throat.

Suddenly it was like a dam broke inside Yugi and a wave of hormones came crashing down on him. Propping himself on an elbow, he reached up with the other hand and grabbed the back of Yami's neck, pulling him down the rest of the way. Before he had really even thought about it, he had bit down a little too hard on Yami's neck.

Gasping, Yami backed away, looking in surprise at the teenager beneath him. There was a short pause, in which they just stared at each other, neither really sure how to react. Yami was first to recover.

"Is that lust I see in your eyes?" He asked seductively. Yugi just grinned. There was something there on his face, however, that somehow looked different. He looked sure of himself, and ready. "Show me."

* * *

Paladin: Am I awful for stopping there? This chapter was insanely hard to write. I have been working on it since before I even posted chapter five. I finally got it right, I think, even if it is a little shorter than I would have liked. I was dreading that last scene horribly. Maybe it didn't turn out too badly. I really intended to do a full descriptive lemon (been reading too many Gravitation Remixes lately), but I chickened out like I knew I would. Sorry for the hold up, and thanks for sticking with me!


	7. And You To Love Me

Thanks for your reviews! Oooh, now comes some drama I'm sure _everyone_ saw coming.

I assure you, XHelloXGoodbyeX, I wasn't trying to kill you. cx I think my teacher has been trying to kill me with homework, though. So, here's the next chapter, hot off the…uh…keyboard. Please don't throw those pointy objects at me. cx

* * *

One Day  
Chapter Seven  
And You To Love Me

It was the sun shining in his eyes that woke him. He sighed, throwing an arm over his face, and rolled over. Everything suddenly came back to Yugi when he realized he was not alone and was now lying almost completely on top of a sleeping Yami.

He backed away quickly, waking Yami in the process. Yami laughed when he pulled the sheet over his head.

"Embarrassed?"

"A little." Came the muffled reply. Yami chuckled and yanked the sheet back down.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just am."

"You're cute."

"Don't say stuff like that."

Yami laughed and threw his arm around him. "Ugh, what time is it?" Yugi asked, trying to twist around in Yami's grip so he could see the clock at his back.

"Almost three, why?"

"I've got to get home."

"Don't tell me your parents still keep tabs on you? You're almost an adult…." Yami trailed off when Yugi flashed him a dirty look.

"I don't live with my parents." He said briskly. "And I don't like to worry my grandfather."

Yami let Yugi go so he could sit up.

Yugi smiled sadly, looking around for his clothes. "My father was killed when I was very young and my mother is…well, sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yami said quickly. Yugi shrugged. "Say something. Did I make you mad?"

"No, trust me, if you ever make me mad you'll know it." Yami was glad to hear a teasing note come back into his voice.

"Will I?"

Yugi laughed and Yami loved it.

0000000000000000000

Yami sat up a little straighter in his chair, actually trying to pay attention. Bakura kicked the back of his chair absentmindedly, and Yugi, across the room, was pointedly ignoring him. As he filled out his homework, not taking very long to do so, to his own surprise, he wondered what Yugi was thinking. He looked so sad today.

--

Yugi closed his locker with a sigh. Leaning against it wearily, he closed his eyes. He was so glad today was over. The monday after a three-day weekend always sucks. The hallways were generally empty, a few other stragglers like himself were still around, but no one bothered him until he rounded the last corner towards the exit. His bad luck had him run straight into Anzu. He had been avoiding her since last week.

"Yugi! You never signed up for a new project." She scolded first off, not even giving a proper greeting. Yugi smiled, hoping it wasn't a little strained. She was standing way to close to him.

"I know. I've been busy." He mumbled. The real reason was he just didn't like being around Anzu and her friends. They were too loud and made him uncomfortable. _Why did I sign up for that stupid club, anyway? Oh yeah, that therapist said it might 'bring me out of my shell.' _

"Mai won't like it." She said, leaning even closer. Mai was their president. He didn't like her either. She was too pushy. Even more so than the vice president, who was looking at him strangely, one eyebrow arched.

Yugi took a step back. She took a step forward. "How about you help decorate for the senior graduation?" He just shrugged. "Good. Here." She handed him a slip of paper. "You can use this to get out of class Thursday and Friday. Make sure you're there, okay?"

"Alright." He managed to mumble and she walked away a little stiffly, like she was annoyed or something.

_Oh, great, fun fun. _He thought bitterly, glancing at the pink paper before he shoved it in his pocket and ran out of the school.

--

It wasn't that bad, he told himself. Ryou was there, at least. It was almost bearable. Yugi was busy setting up rows of chairs with Ryou, listening to him making small talk, nodding here or there. There were too many people in here.

A group in the corner, Anzu, Bakura, and Joey, and a few other people whom Yugi didn't know, burst into laughter. Bakura did not join them, however. He scowled and stalked away, making his way over to Ryou.

"What are you mad about?" Ryou asked Bakura lightly.

"Nothing." He replied sourly, turning one of the folding chairs around backwards and sitting in it. Ryou didn't look like he believed him, but didn't say anything. Yugi jumped when a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Hey, Yug, why don't you come over here and help with this banner for a minute?" His stomach clenched, but he nodded anyway.

"No way! Ryou had him first!" Bakura exclaimed, standing quickly and taking a step towards them.

"Goodness, 'kura. Let him go if he wants." Ryou said, taking Bakura's wrist gently. Yugi grinned at Bakura's outburst, not exactly understanding why he had done it. Suddenly he wondered what they had been laughing about earlier, and he really didn't want to go.

"We'll just be a minute." Joey said, taking Yugi by the shoulder and leading him away from his friends. Everyone else cleared the corner and Joey showed him where to start painting the large banner.

"So, how are you and Yami doing?"

"Uh, good. I guess." Yugi hadn't heard from him all day. He usually met him in the library every morning before first class, but he hadn't been there today.

"Well, make sure you treat him right, especially in bed. Seto said he needs a lot of attention."

Yugi almost dropped his paintbrush and swallowed his tongue in the same moment. "Huh?"

Joey snickered. "Well, you have slept together, right?"

Yugi blinked. "Uh…."

"I know its not really any of my business." He held up his hands in a defensive motion. "But I would have thought Yami would have gone through with it already."

"Yugi! Come here for a second, would you?"

Yugi looked up. Bakura was almost running towards him, an angry looking Ryou following closely. He was too confused to wonder why Ryou grabbed his arm and practically jerked him out of his chair, or why Bakura looked extremely angry. Bakura waited till they were halfway across the gymnasium before he started yelling. Yugi couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Ryou, can I ask you something?" Yugi asked tentatively once they were outside and in a deserted alley between two of the schools buildings.

Ryou sighed and stopped, letting go of Yugi's wrist and leaning his back against the rough brick wall. "What is it?" He asked kindly. His eyes were big and his face was a little pale. He only looked like that when he was nervous about taking a test or something. The bad feeling in Yugi's stomach doubled.

"Joey said that he thought Yami would have already went through with something by now. Is he talking about what I think?"

Ryou's expression turned sad, and he looked down, not able to meet his friend's gaze. He did not want to say this.

"Yes." He whispered. It looked to Yugi as though the word hurt him. "I'm sorry Yugi. You should ask Yami about this."

Yugi shook his head. "I don't even think he's at school today. Please just tell me, Ryou. Please?"

He already thought he knew. He knew this was too good to be true. A person like Yami wouldn't have been interested in a guy like him under normal circumstances. It was just impossible.

_Told you so._

He could feel the pain starting in his chest. He fought down the anger and managed to put a tight cap on it. _Hold it all in…at least until you're alone…_

His suspicions where confirmed when Ryou finally told him the entire story. He almost felt sorry for Ryou, who had started to cry halfway through. He tried to assure Yugi that Bakura and Yami had meant no harm, but Yugi wasn't listening anymore.

"I'm really sorry. I should have told you sooner. I just hoped you two could be happy together." Ryou sobbed.

"Don't cry. It's alright. I just…need to be by myself for a while, okay?" Yugi said. His voice did not break. He did not cry. His eyes didn't even water.

His emotionless reaction scared Ryou. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Yugi-"

"No. Really. I'll be fine. Thanks for telling me."

He calmly turned and walked away, not stopping or even slowing when he heard Ryou calling for him.

He just needed to be alone.

* * *

Wow. Once I finally got started on this chapter it actually wasn't as hard to write as I thought. I'm so glad. I think I'll go ahead and start on eight while I'm at it.


	8. Maybe

Maybe the wait wasn't too bad this time. I tried to hurry without rushing, if that makes sense.

* * *

One Day

Chapter Eight

Maybe

"Get up now." The voice was practically growling in his ear. Yami yawned, holding the phone out a bit when the person on the other end, Bakura, decided to start yelling.

"Alright. What's the problem, already?" Yami asked, sleepily.

"He knows. Ryou is afraid he's about to do something stupid. Get here now."

Yami's blood ran cold. "I'll be there in two seconds."

--

Yami tore through the school like a tornado, frantically searching for Yugi, not knowing what to expect from him. He finally gave up when it became apparent he was not going to find him on his own and went to look for Bakura and Ryou. He found them in the cafeteria, in a corner. Bakura was talking softly to Ryou, who looked like he had been crying.

Ryou jumped up as soon as he saw Yami. "You!" He pointed at him accusingly. "I told you this was a stupid idea! That you can't play with people's feelings."

"Ryou, where did he go?"

He shook his head and sat again, looking defeated. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. He just said he wanted to be alone."

Yami suddenly knew where he was, or at least, had an idea. He turned and ran away without another word.

--

_It had been about a week ago, Yami had unexpectedly shown up at Yugi's house, and caught him in a bad mood. He was very depressed on this particular day, and had led Yami up to his roof. _

"_Sometimes," he had said, looking up at the clouds that were turning as orange as the sun hanging low on the horizon, "I just feel bad, so I come up here." _

"_Why?" Yami was lying on his back, looking up at Yugi's dark outline against the sky._

"_Just so I can be alone." His smile had been so sad. Yami put his arm around him and was glad when Yugi rested his head against his shoulder. _

--

By the time he finally made it to Yugi's house, he was spent. Leaning against the front of the building, he tried to catch his breath a little before he went in. It probably wouldn't do to have to explain to his grandfather what was going on and why he had ran from the high school halfway across the city.

When he was finally ready to go in, he found Yugi's grandfather behind the counter of the small shop that he ran in the front of their house. He smiled when he looked up.

"Well, now. You look familiar. What is going on today? Shouldn't you kids be in school?"

"Ah, well. I'm actually looking for Yugi. He forgot something."

"Oh, well. He's upstairs…or he was anyway. I haven't heard anything from that direction recently. If you're going up though, I don't guess I'll have to check on him." He smiled and nodded for Yami to go on. "Just be careful."

But Yami was already halfway up the stairs. The panic that had clenched his stomach didn't let go when he threw open the door to Yugi's room. He wasn't there. Yami pulled down the stairway to the attic, scrambling up another flight of stairs, not bothering to check any of the other rooms. He couldn't say exactly why he was so completely desperate to find Yugi, he just knew if he didn't something bad was going to happen.

The panic ebbed, but didn't disappear when he leaned out the window on this floor and spotted his little boyfriend on the far side of his roof. Yugi had his back to Yami, his legs swinging off the edge carelessly, like a child sitting in a chair that was too tall. Yami swallowed hard, ground his teeth and stepped out onto the slanted tiles.

"Yugi?" He called gently. He didn't want to frighten him and cause him to fall off the rooftop. Yugi looked up. He looked alright, if a little pale. It didn't even look like he had been crying.

"What are you doing here?" he said, looking back down at the ground again.

"I came to talk to you."

"Yeah. We need to talk I guess." His voice was flat, emotionless. "So, was I that easy?" He sounded bitter now. Yami carefully made his way closer, staying away from the edges as much as possible. He hated heights.

"That's not how it was."

"Then how exactly was it?" No anger, no bitterness, nothing. Yami was starting to become afraid. Why was he refusing to be angry?

"It did start out as a joke." Yami muttered, hurt flashing in his chest from the glance Yugi gave him. The pain was there in his eyes. "But it became a lot more."

He sat down behind Yugi, not touching him, afraid to touch him. "The more time I spent with you the more I realized how much I want to be with you. I would understand if you never want to speak to me again, but Yugi, I don't want that. I really don't."

Yugi sighed, leaning forward so far Yami gasped and grabbed the back of his shirt, certain he was going to fall. Yugi turned and gave him a small smile that came nowhere near his eyes.

"You really are afraid of falling, aren't you?"

"You know that."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"Not a chance."

Yugi rolled his eyes, trying to pull out of his grip, but there wasn't enough room. He ended up moving backwards at Yami's gentle insistence, taking a slow breath when he wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Yugi." He whispered in his ear. Yugi shivered. It wasn't fair that he could still make him do that with just a touch. "No one can blame you for not being trusting of other people, can they?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, pulling back slightly so he could look Yugi in the eye.

"Everyone important to me ends up hurting me in the end." Yugi murmured, barely above a whisper.

"Who?"

Yugi dropped his head, said something Yami couldn't make out.

"Tell me."

Yugi cleared his throat. His voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. "I knew that my mother was feeling a little down, but I had no idea she wanted to kill herself. I also knew my juice tasted a little too bitter that morning, but I didn't pay it any attention until I started to feel funny."

Yugi looked up, surprised to see tears in Yami's eyes. He didn't want to see him cry.

"She poisoned me on purpose. You know how I survived? My mother suddenly came to her senses when I started to scream and called for help."

A tear finally slipped down Yugi's face. He wiped it away angrily. "She was worried that there would be no one to take care of me if she wasn't around. Can you believe that?"

Yami wiped the tears that ran down his face freely now. He had no idea what to say.

"You see, Yami, that's why I try my best not to feel. If you don't care you won't make mistakes, if you don't make mistakes you won't get hurt. I'm tired of feeling hurt." Yugi looked down, defeated. Every one of Yami's heartbeats suddenly felt like a knife stab. He felt incredibly guilty. Would it have been so bad to smile at Yugi every now and then? He did see him everyday. No, it took Yami's own selfish wants to even take the time to notice Yugi existed.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. His heart was suddenly in his throat. Yugi looked up, meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I try to stay away from things that make me feel." Yugi whispered. "But I can't seem to just leave you. Why is that?"

Yami shook his head. "I don't know. Especially considering I'm a cold hearted bastard just like everyone else."

Yugi touched a tear on his chin that was ready to fall. "I don't think you're that bad."

"How am I not?"

"I just don't think so. I think I believe you when you said you are sorry. Of course, if you ever hurt me again…."

"I swear that will never happen."

Yugi smiled, a bit more genuine this time. "I knew this feeling I get whenever I see you had to be love." Yugi whispered. "Even though I was mad enough at you I was ready to cry, as soon as I saw you I didn't want to jump anymore."

Yami still didn't know what to say. So, he settled for a quick 'I love you' a kiss and a long embrace that lasted until the sky turned orange.

* * *

There is chapter eight, a bit short, but I felt bad about making you guys wait, cause there is no telling when you'll get chapter nine. Next Saturday is my boyfriends b-day, and I have plans all weekend. So, I might get ambitious and have it up by the beginning of this week, or it may be next week before you hear from me again. Sorry. Thanks for all the reviews and have a good week at school or work or writing or whatever it is you do with your time. Cx


	9. One Day

Thank you all so much for your reviews and support! After much debate over what to include, what to leave out, and what direction to take, here's the last chapter.

* * *

One Day:

Chapter Nine

One Day

Bakura had to keep his hand clamped firmly over his mouth to suppress the giggles that threatened to leak out. It wouldn't be very good for his image if he gave in to them. It would also probably give away his current position, which if he wanted his plan to work, was definitely not a good thing. He really did want to live to see graduation, even if he wasn't participating himself.

Ryou was just around the corner, sitting in front of a mirror in his bedroom, trying to pin his hair back so it would stay out of his eyes. He was already dressed in his graduation gown, as were Yugi and Yami, who were downstairs waiting on them. The thick fabric was an ugly dark grey that some genius picked to be one of their school colors before any of them was born. It was way too hot to be wearing it already, but Ryou and Yami had insisted, saying it was their right. This sounded insane to both Yugi and Bakura, but Yugi had been overruled when Ryou's father insisted on taking photos of the three graduates.

Ryou cursed when the strand of hair he had just managed to stick in the barrette fell out again. He was so nervous about the upcoming ceremony. He had been jumpy and short with everyone all day, and Bakura was ready to try to solve those nerves the only way he knew how. He took a slow, deep breath, and braced himself.

"Don't you even _think_ about trying to scare me, Bakura." Ryou growled harshly, finally giving up and yanking the piece from his hair in frustration.

"How on earth did you know I was here?" Bakura asked, disappointed, as he came into the room slowly.

"I heard you walking up the steps." He groaned, resting his head in his hands. Bakura hesitantly placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders, rubbing them gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked, not liking how tense his muscles were. "Its just one little speech, I'm sure it'll be fine. This is you we're talking about."

Bakura grabbed the clip, pulled Ryou's hair up perfectly, which caused him to scowl, and kissed his cheek. "Now come on," he said, "you'll be late."

Bakura lead Ryou downstairs, into the front of the house. Yami had his arm around Yugi almost protectively while he chatted with Ryou's father. Bakura was very proud of his friend. He had vowed to take care of Yugi, which was something new. He seemed to be keeping his word, however, because Yugi seemed very happy, if a little embarrassed sometimes. He had even begun talking a little more.

"Finally." Yami said, catching sight of them. "What took you so long?" He asked smugly, grinning at Bakura.

"None of your business." He murmured back as Ryou laughed nervously, grabbing Yugi's arm and steering him out the door, effectively drawing the attention of his father. Bakura and Yami followed, hanging behind their lovers a few feet, watching them talk and laugh.

Bakura caught Yami's eye and he grinned. Yami was glowing. Yugi was happy, and the sense of relief Bakura felt for fixing what he saw was a wrong was making him feel almost giddy. Now if he could only convince Ryou he was not going to make a fool of himself while he gave his Salutatorian speech before they reached the school….

* * *

Paladin: And that's all she wrote, dear readers. Lol Thank you all very much.


End file.
